A match made in heaven?
by fictionlover94
Summary: Kuki gets into astrology, and she goes around telling people who there good for. But what about herself? 1/362, 86/60, 2/5 with a tad of 5/9, 19th century/Oc, and maybe Laura/13. Now COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Yea my future fics are all mixed up. Some say that Nigel never went to the G:KND, some say he did. But oh well. i don't own! **

"Hey Nigel when's your birthday?" asked Kuki Sanban average 16 year old girl. She of course knew when his birthday but asked anyway.

"Kuki you know my birthday, its the 17 of April," said the exasperated Brit. He was really gone in the galactic KND until he turned 13. He never did find the cure to adulthood, like that mattered to him anymore really.

"So your astrology sign is the Aries," she said after looking up the date in her book. The astrology book was sent to her from her uncle Teo in Montana. She was going to have fun with people and there sigsn.

"Yea sure, what ever Kuki," he said not really caring. He thought that all that stuff was mumbo jumbo. He had better things to do besides listen to that astrology stuff. He turned back to his project over unplanned pregnancy for his health class.

**^%^%^%^**

"Hey Rachel?" asked Kuki when she found her in the library learning center with some kids in the tutoring program. Rachel may not be that good at math, but she was good at tutoring kids in English.

"Yes Kuki?" inquired Rachel not looking up from her paper she was looking over. The boy next to her was a redhead that looked at Kuki like she was some kind of goddess.

"When's your birthday again?" Rachel didn't look up at her friend when she gave the answer.

"My birthday is August 10, Kuki. Need anything else?" Rachel asked finally looking up at the raven haired girl.

"Oh no I just need to know," replied Kuki mysteriously and turned away. Rachel looked at the red haired boy and started to explain the property of nouns in a sentance.

**NRNRNRNRNRNRNRNR**

"Oh gosh, Rachel and Nigel have it _hot and spicy _for each other!" screeched out Kuki. Right there in the book was the chart and next to the Aries and Leo was five hearts that meant; a match made in heaven. Well Nigel has the words intense passion. Rachel has the words hot, spicy passion. But of course this would be talking about there love lives.

At that moment Rachel turned a scarlet color that could be close to purple. But she never protested against Kuki's words. Nigel however looked like a sheet of paper.

"Well how do you feel about each other?" asked Kuki. She just loved trying to match her friends up. It was after school on they were on the bus ride home. Nigel and Rachel were talking to each other about the biology homework but that stopped once Kuki screamed out the results on her chart.

"I uh well," stuttered Rachel. A couple of kindergardners looked back at her wide eyed wondering what she was going to say next. Both of them were saved went the bus came to her stop. Nigel was going home with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own and keep reviewing they make me happy! **

Kuki decided to look up Abby right after the Nigel and Rachel incident. Numbuh 5's birthday was April 23, she wasn't an Aries like numbuh 1. She was a Taurus but Abby was a year older then all of them. Now she thought long and hard, she likes Maurice and Hoagie. Maurices birthday is November 29. Hoagie's birthday is February 26.

"Hey Abby," she called to her friend. Numbuh 5 was going home to her penpal/friend Angelie Newport. Angelie lived in Lousiana and she was visiting the area since she and her class was going to DC for there fall break. They've been penpals since they were in 6th grade.

"Oh hi Angelie isn't it?" she asked noticing the other girl. Angelie was decked out in her purple top and light colored jean skirt. Both of the girls were giggling over something.

"Hi Kuki," said Angelie still holding out her wallet. Inside was a picture of a muscular boy with floppy brown hair and violet colored eyes. He was cute and judging by how the girls were giggling, they thought so too.

"Well what did you want girl?" asked Abby still calm and cool at she was at 16.

"I got this astrology book and I thought to let you know that Hoagie is better for you rather then Maurice," said Kuki really fast. Abby's eyes went wide and Angelie looked at her friend. 2 guys were involved in Abby's love life and Kuki just had to spill them.

"Oh Abby what are they like," said Angelie. Angelie already spilled her guts about Josh and now Abby should do the same for her.

"Maurice he's older then me by 2 years, he's going to the local university right now. Hoagie's in the same chem class I'm in, he's a year younger then me."

"But age doesn't matter," protested Angelie. Kuki walked away as the girls started to talk about the guys that were liking them. She felt that something bad was going to happen she just wasn't sure what.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own and keep reviewing they make me happy! **

"Hi Fanny," Kuki said ready for a party they were setting up at the library. They were volunteering at the public library for community service hours. They needed so many for college, and this was part of it.

"Hey Kuki," said the redheaded girl, Fanny was standing in between Patton Drilovsky and Mrs. Natalie Albright. Mrs. Albright was in charge of the parties that the elementary school kids went to. Tonight was the Percy Jackson party and Fanny was in a Greek tunic like style dress. Patton was in a orange t-shirt that said _Camp Half Blood_.

"Nice costumes you too," she said gesturing toward the tunic and t-shirt.

"What are you talking about Kuki we have you one too," said Patton. He handed her the bag that had a green tunic in it just like Fanny. For the prop though Fanny had a fake bow and Arrow set, she was Artemis. In Kuki's bag she had a harp to be Aphrodite. Kuki gulped and put it on in the bathroom.

"Hey Fanny do you think that you match this description? I got this astrology book from my uncle and I thought that this matched you somewhat," said Kuki getting straight to the point. She walked out of the bathroom looking like a goddess.

"Lets see my birthday is October 25, so I'm a scorpio. What does it say about me?" she asked.

"Well it says here that you tend to cover up your feelings," started Kuki, and Fanny started to climb up the ladder, holding the banner. "At your best you are passionate, protective, concerned, not easily shocked.

"Doesn't sound like her yet," said Patton to Kuki.

"Oh shut up Patton I'd love to hear the stuff about you in that book. And don't look up my skirt idiot!" she said to him and Patton rolled his eyes.

"Like I really want to do that," said Patton. At least he didn't tell her about the various states of undress. As he gets older, the dreams become more and more erg he didn't want to talk about it.

"It says here at your worst you are portrayed as jealous, possessive, controlling, intimidating, and menacing-"

"Now that's more like it!" declared Patton. Fanny gasped and dropped the tape on him. Patton staggered back a bit shaking the ladder at bit. The laddered teetered back and Fanny just dropped on him. The ladder landing opposite of them.

"That was your fault Patton," she accused him.

"Patton it says here that you are strict, stern, controlling, and critical at your worst. At your best your organized, hardworking, ambitious, concerned and respectful of authority. Why aren't you concerned about her?" asked Kuki smirking and smiled when Patton was rubbing her ankle.

"Yea you better tend to that, it was your fault to begin with," said Fanny, clearly enjoying this special treatment.

"Okay first of all I would have done that if you hadn't dropped the tape," pointed out Patton.

"But I only did that because you were going to look up my skirt," said Fanny furious that he was going to do that in the first place.

"I wasn't I only jerked at the ladder when Kuki was going on about your worst qualities-" Both of the stopped and stared at Kuki with her book. Oh crud this was all of her fault to begin with.

"Hehe I'll go get the first aid kit!," annouced Kuki trying to get away from Patton and Fanny's glares at her. She could still feel there stares boring into her back.

"Okay I'm back," announced Kuki with the first aid kit. Instead she saw the 2 teenagers kissing like there was no tommorrow. They couldn't get any closer unless the tunic and t-shirt came off.

Both of them pulled apart and Fanny bandaged her calf which was bleeding. Thank goodness nothing was broken. The party came and went but Kuki could still see both of them sharing glances at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own and keep reviewing they make me happy! Coming next in the batch is... **

**Virginia and Bartie, followed by Kim [202] and Gabe [74.239]. Then Caterina and Rick with 13/Laura. followed by Wally and Kuki. **

"Hi, uh Virgina can I tell you something?" said Kuki after looking up her friends sign. This was the last person she was going to meddle in somebody's life. She thinks that Abby hates her for mentioning Maurice and Hoagie right in front of Angelie. That was a mistake the first thing out of her mouth.

"I was just wondering if you still liked Bartie-"

"What makes you think I like him," asked Virginia abruptly.

"You said you did back when we where setting up the gym for the kids in detention, back in April," said Kuki. Did she get that fact wrong or something? Maybe she thought differently...

"Okay I do like him but so what," said Virginia. She admitted once why not do it again?

"Well I have one thing to say to you, its a match made in heaven. You probably don't believe in astrology stuff but it says that you to are perfect." Virginia gasped and hugged her.

"Thank you!" Then Virginia ran back to the bus stop. Kuki also couldn't help but notice the pin on her backpack. It said I love my Kitty, that was so cute. Kuki had to go and find herself one.

**VBVBVBVBVBV- KGKGKGKGKGKGK**

"Kuki I understand you're going around with predictions about peoples love lives," said Kim. She had recently moved from Germany about a year ago. She still had a thick accent but seemed to really blend in with American Culture. Today for example: her hair was in french braids, she had on an american summer dress, and sandel's made in Germany.

"Yea and I like your dress."

"Thank you Kuki, but you see you really can't tell people who they can and can't date. Astrology is an ever changing feild, that never stays the same sometimes. One year I can be pig the next I can be a dog!"

"A pig and a dog?"

"I'm talking chinease astrology here but my point is that its ever changing. I'm a Taurus but it means that I can marry or date whoever I like-"

"But you like Gabe, he's a pisces. Your perfect for each other-"

"Its going to backfire on you Kuki. I'm telling this to you as a friend, I don't want you hurt from something in that book. Besides I'm already dating Gabe because of our interests in science and invention," she said simply. Gabe then pulled up on his bike with her's by his side.

"See ya around," she said and walked off pulling on her helmet which was under her arm.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own and keep reviewing they make me happy! Coming next in the batch is... **

**Then Caterina and Rick with 13/Laura. followed by Wally and Kuki. CandyforniaGurl851 caterina is my friends OC she asked me to submit a story for her and I decided to add her since she's cool. Both of them :D**

Caterina looked over at Rick who was looking at his history textbook like it was the last book he was going to read. So much time has passed for him though, he was looking up what happened in between time. He already looked up his family at the public library, his mother passed away from cancer. His father lost all of his money in gambling and rebuilt his life after loosing his son. His father was known for his tributes to the public library.

"Hi Caterina what are you doing," asked Kuki. This time trying to get her friends together. She well knows that Caterina likes Rick. In fact everybody seemed to know that but Rick himself.

"Trying to help Rick here with his math, but instead he wants to read his history book cover to cover. I'm not saying thats a bad thing but he needs the help somewhat. What are you doing?" she asked and smiled at her, kinda it was sort of a half smile.

"Well I was reading this astrology book and I remembered your birthday and figured out that your an aquarius. Your birthday is January 31st. Well I know you like Rick, and he's a gemini. Just take a look."

The chart she was refering to said that a gemini and aquarius were as a love match. The words that described him where unstoppable, and pure magic.

"So you think we have a chance-"

"Hey Rick Caterina wants you to know that she loves you," said Kuki and Caterina's eyes went wide. Rick looked up from his history book for the first time today.

"Love as in like, like, like," he said not believing his own ears. At that point Kuki could do nothing to keep Rick from dipping her back and kissing her right there.

**CRCRCRCRCRCRCRC-BLBLBLBLBLBLBLB Bryson Libra ::: Laura gemini **

Numbuh 13 used to be unlucky, after his decommissioning everything had changed for him. He was one of those people who believed that what ever happened to him happened. He used get his dad to buy lottery tickets, for him but he always lost. Until a week after his decommissioning then he won the 20,000 jackpot.

Any who, this is the day numbuh 3 was going to tell him, he was going to find love.

"Hi Bryson!" Kuki said to him trying not to be overly friendly with her book. She could predict love matches she was like Aphrodite. Then she spotted the skunky scout brown pigtailed girl of Laura Limpin. She was cute, half indian and half polish, she thinks. All Kuki remembered was that she was half indian. A love match right in front of Kuki Sanban's eyes.

"Hey Laura," then the skunky scout jerked her bike at a sharp turn. Bryson and Kuki the onlookers watched as she fell off of her bike.

"I'm sorry Laura I truly am," cried out Kuki. Both her and Bryson helped the girl up.

"Anyway did you want to buy some of my cookies, Kuki?" asked Laura. Kuki had to change the topic fast. She could also see Bryson blushing and muttering about pretty girl.

"I think Bryson does," said Kuki slyly and left the 2 alone. She had to go find wally and look in the book for there signs!


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own and keep reviewing they make me happy! Coming next in the batch is... **

**Wally and Kuki! Trust me this is nothing your going to expect, somewhat. The italics is from a website while the other information I've gathered from a book from my school library. **

Okay So Wally's birthday was the 14 of November. Of all of her close knit group of friend, her and Wally were the youngest. His birthday was November 14 he's a scorpio and her's was June 3, Kuki is a Gemini.

_Being opposite signs and also a stimulating combination, the Gemini and the Scorpio repel and attract. Both are naturally busy and active people, so a mutual exchange comes easily to them. It's not that they're opposites so much as they have absolutely nothing in common. Life will be a little rosier if the twins have Venus-_

Kuki looked down in horror at those printed words. In other words it was saying Kuki Aimee Sanban and Wallabee Gregory Beetles weren't meant to be. Kuki was standing outside of the post office heading home after what happened with Laura and Bryson. She could feel some tears coming out of her eyes, this wasn't supposed to happen to her of all people. She was Aphrodite the matchmakes of the gods in ancient greece.

"Kuki?" said the familiar voice of Wally himself. He looked really cute in a pair of baggy jeans, and orange t-shirt over a long white top. His shaggy blond hair fell in perfect little waves over his green eyes.

"Wally," she said with her voice quivering a bit.

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly and swiped away a strand of black hair that was falling in her face away. She looked down at her astrology book, _they have absolutely nothing in common _was running past her eyes.

"Uh yea I'm fine," she said in a small voice touching her pink heart necklace.

"Hey do you want to see a movie? It can be one of those chick flicks if you want it to be," said Wally and he smirked at her. She felt a warm blush rise to her cheeks.

"Sure why not? Let me just do something real fast," she said flashing him a smile with perfectly alignd teeth. She took the book and threw it in the trash can. Not looking back as they hooked arms walking off toward the movie theatre.


End file.
